inazumahxfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi Kurai
'' Arashi "Amber" Kurai'(暗い "琥珀色" 嵐) is a 14-year old girl who is often mistaken as a boy. Was previously in one of the 3top Aliea Gakuen teams, Prominence. She is also a supporting character of the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. Background Was born in Incheon, South Korea. Her mom died when she and her brother, Suzuno Fuusuke, were three. After 5 years living in Incheon, she, her brother, and her father moved to Hokkaido, Japan and met Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya. She knew about the twins having a crush on her but she only kept that to herself. After 3 years in Hokkaido, she and her family moved away. After a few days of travelling, Arashi's dad dropped both her and her brother at the Sun Garden Orphanage and told them to wait for him because he was going to buy food. After waiting for hours, Kira Seijirou, the founder of the Sun Garden, took them in and took care of them. A few days later, they found out that their father had died because he was stabbed to death by a run-away criminal who later committed suicide at a gasoline station. Upon knowing this, they had no choice but to stay at the Sun Garden which also led the two in giving themselves their own names. Their entire childhood was spent in the Sun Garden and they have also befriended many of them, including Kiyama Hiroto, who wanted to play soccer with everyone, including the two. After Seijirou had discovered the Aliea Meteorite, all of the children were trained to use soccer for evil purposes like destroying schools in Japan. Appearance She has maroon hair that reach her knees with bangs that look like Kirino Ranmaru 's and Gazel 's. Her eyes are yellowish and cat-like which somehow ressembles Nagumo Haruya (Burn)'s eyes. In the Aliea arc, she was first seen wearing a white dress with yellow and black designs and black boots with her hair in pigtails and a bandana. In Aliea, she is seen wearing the Prominence's uniform. Her hair was braided into a cornrose. In the FFI arc, she wears her usual clothes which consists of an orange and black-striped T-shirt, a black varsity jacket, dark-grey pants and white shoes. This time, her hair is tied into a low ponytail. She wears a plain white mask, In the GO, her hair was chest-leveled and is tied in low pigtails. Her clothing is made up of a blue spagetti-strap, a red, plaid with few top buttons undone and the sleeves folded until her elbows, navy shorts that reaches half her thigh and black boots that reach her knees and has 5 inch heels. Personality In the Aliea arc, when she was first seen, she was acting like a calm and cheerful girl. When she is on the field, she is rather serious and noted as terrifying by a few of the players. After Aliea finally ended, she mysteriously acts like a tsundere. In the GO, she seems rather energetic and happy-go-lucky, especially around her cousins. She becomes rather serious when in comes to training. Plot 'Season 2' She was first seen in Okinawa, whom the Raimon met when they were battling with Oumihara. She was first spotted by Shirou, while she was watching their match. Eventually, Shirou lost focus and blushed a bit when Arashi smiled at him which made Otomura Gakuya steal the ball from him. After the match, Shirou ran towards her and asked who she is and why she smiled at him. The Raimon noticed Arashi when Shirou went to her and is, afterwards, introduced. Kidou Yuuto asked her if she knows anything about Aliea Gakuen in which, she says she knows nothing about. Little did the members of Raimon know that Shirou recognized who she is but didn't mention anything to them. Sometime afterward, when Epsilon appeared, Shirou was about to tell Arashi to stay away but wasn't able to because she had already disappeared. The Raimon never knew her real name at that time. Days later, Raimon was ready to battle team Chaos. After the Raimon gets their 7th point, she told Burn and Gazel that it's time to roughened things up a bit. After talking to them, Chaos' plays started to get rough. When she kept heading up to Raimon's goal, Kidou and the others tackled her repeatedly until her mask broke completely and her clip fell from her hair in which, made the entire Raimon shocked to see that she was the same girl they saw days ago, especially Shirou. She also stated that they should call her Red from then on. After seeing her, Shirou ran towards her and asked why she was part of Aliea in which, she just answered that it was only to destroy all of them. After the conversation, Gran suddenly appeared and told Chaos that it was against the rules to join teams, thus, punishing them by exiling Chaos. Afterwards, Gran and the entire Chaos disappeared. 'Season 3' Three months after the Aliea incident, she was spotted by Hiroto watching their match against Korea. He was surprised when he heard her cheer for Fire Dragons. '(GO) Hissatsu techniques Quotes *''"I'll show you the true power of eternal darkness." (to Raimon)'' *''"There's nothing wrong with a little happiness, Gran." (to Gran)'' Relationships *''Suzuno Fuusuke '''(older brother)'' *''Tsurugi Kyousuke (cousin)'' *''Tsurugi Yuuichi (cousin)'' *''Kariya Masaki (cousin)'' Trivia *Her name(暗い嵐) means 'dark storm'. *She is often mistaken as a boy because of her tomboyish attitude and appearance. *She is nicknamed 'Sekuhara Onna' by Urabe Rika because she is often seen by Rika harrassing Midorikawa Ryuuji and thinking Arashi had basorexia. *She thinks Midorikawa is easy to harrass. *She is a troublemaker and often makes a lot of trouble with Midorikawa and Nagumo. *She has a hatred for Fubuki Shirou for a reason. *Arashi is the only female to be called by her last name by almost everyone. *Shirou usually calls her 'Kurai-chan' or 'Kurai-san' even though he's older by a year. *She will appear in the GO. *She thinks Shirou once had atelphobia. Category:Antagonists Category:Female OCs Category:Hakuren Category:Anime Category:Chaos Category:Aliea Gakuen